Halo Wars II
'''Halo Wars II '''is a first person shooter/real time strategy developed by Ensemble Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios for the Xbox 360 video game console and PC (along with the PC version of Halo: Wars). It was released in Japan, Austrailia and North America on March 9th (Same publish date as Halo: Wars), 2016. It takes place around 2552, after the Fall of Reach (20 Years later after the events of Halo: Wars) when the UNSC Spirit of Fire crashes on a unkown forerunner planet and invistigates on the planet, but realizing that the Covenant Empire discovers it, the survivors of the Spirit of Fire come to witness a huge army of the Flood, lead by a new Gravemind to infect the whole colonies and as worse, the whole planet. Summary In the RTS/first person shooter game Halo Wars II, players can command armies of both old and new UNSC units during its first encounters against the Covenant, a massive collection of alien races that threatens to destroy all of humanity. Halo Wars II will immerse gamers in an later period of the Halo Universe, allowing them to experience events 21 years later to Halo: Combat Evolved. With the guidance of the AI Serina (Who is one of the longer "living" AI's), from Jerome-092, the player leads UNSC soldiers and vehicles against classic Covenant foes, such as Grunts, Elites, Ghosts, and Banshees. Each group has its own strengths and abilities in battle. Strategic-minded players who react well under pressure will emerge victorious over their foes. Halo Wars II can be played in both single-player and online cooperative campaign modes. Additionally, up to six players can play three-versus-three match head-to-head over Xbox LIVE. Published by Microsoft Game Studios, Halo Wars II can not only switch it to RTS, Halo Wars II can be switched to a first person shooter view of battle (with a similar game engine from Reach if it's in FPS mode). The Covenant is playable only in multiplayer and Skirmish modes. The game was featured at the 2016 E3 event, held in July. It was shown on G4's E3 16 LIVE, showing a hands-on demo. Some newer off-screen demos were released, showing how the controls work and how battles proceed. Campaign Missions Campaign consists of fifteen levels which tells the story of Halo Wars II. #Crash Landing #Discovery #A New Relic #The Relic Ruins #Assault #Beachhead #City Defense #City Ruins #A Terrifying Truth #The Flood #Key #The Temple #Index #March of War #Last Man Standing Plot Still under constructuion Characters Aside from CGI cut scenes and on-the-battlefield appearances, characters in Halo Wars II often appear in talking head animations where a small view screen appears in the upper left corner showing the face of the character speaking at the moment. Most of these characters will appear in the battlefield, but can be returned and be inside the base UNSC *SPARTAN Jerome-092 *SPARTAN Douglas-042 *SPARTAN Alice-130 *Professor Ellen Anders *Serina *SPARTAN Brandon-251 (First appearance) *SPARTAN Dillion-675 (First appearance) *SPARTAN Jessica-552 (First appearance) *SPARTAN Luke-143 (First appearance) *Captain Harold Nelsam Connor (First appearance) *Sergant Brian Jeffors (First appearance) *Lieutenant Ryan James (First appearance) Covenant *Arbiter Repa 'Suvanee (First apperance) *High Prophet of Honnor (First appearance) *Brute Army Chieftain Bruthkymus (First appearance) Flood *The Gravemind *Rifa 'Rudamee (Infected) *Vaci 'Nuvamee (Infected) *Dymonlus (Infected) Features United Nations Space Command Infantry *SPARTAN II: SPARTAN-IIs are individually trained units who are arguably superior to all UNSC, Flood and Covenant infantry types. SPARTAN-IIs are equipped with a regenerating shield in addition to a health bar. The SPARTAN-IIs starting weapon can be a choice of Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles or dual-wielded SMGs, when your base ranks up, you can unlock more weapons and armor for the SPARTAN-IIs. When a SPARTAN-II takes control of an allied or enemy vehicle, the Spartan's rank is added to the vehicle's rank and the vehicle's stats are greatly increased. Spartans can also engage in hand-to-hand combat against certain enemies (Elite Honor Guards, Infection Forms, etc.). Three SPARTAN-IIs can be deployed at a time, but when ranking up will let you unlock more SPARTAN-IIs and do not contribute to the player's population limit. They are outfitted with the MJOLNIR Mk. IV; the in-game units posses traits that are trademarks of the Mk. V armor, however, this is for gameplay considerations and is not accepted as canon, their armor can be customizable, but may require your base rank to 5 *SPARTAM III: SPARTAN-IIIs, like the SPARTAN-II's are individually trained units who are arguably superior to all UNSC, Covenant and Flood infantry types. SPARTAN-III's are equipped with a higer regeneration shield and with a higher health bar. The SPARTAN-II's starting weapon can be a choice of Assault Rifles, DMRs or Magnums, when your base's rank is 8, you can unlock more weapons and armor for the SPARTAN-IIIs. Instead of taking control of an allied/enemy vehicle which it increases the damage by 10%, A SPARTAN-III, when entered a allied/enemy vehicle, increases the damage by 15% and more SPARTANS (Both II's and III's) can join in a vehicle for adding more damage to enemy infantry. Six SPARTAN-IIIs can be deployed at a time, but when ranking up will let you unlock more SPARTAN-IIIs (Like SPARTAN-IIs, they do not contribute to the player's population limit at the momment). They are outfited with any armor you choose at the start, when ranking up, you can unlock more armor for your SPARTAN-IIIs. Their armor can be customizable, but may require your base rank to 5 Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Alex Lioce Category:Games